


Something Special

by PandaMimi



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Yogscats, reader - Freeform, x Reader, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMimi/pseuds/PandaMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N), or, well, the Reader, you, preferrably female, joins the yogscast because Fanfiction, right? I don't know who to ship you with.. Maybe mulitple guys fighting over you? I don't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

Chapter One- Sickness

Coughs spluttered out of my hoarse throat as I lay in a hospital bed, fresh out of an asthma attack. My older brother slouched next to me in a small, blue, plastic chair, snoring gently, his (H/C) hair covering his eyes. I smiled slightly, sitting up to hug him and soothe him in his sleep, only to receive a grunt from said sibling. I quickly fell back into the bed, my oxygen mask slipping slightly and my energy fading.

“Hey, (Y/N), wake up!” Mum cries excitedly, ripping off the mask covering my mouth and nose. I grumbled, not wanting to move from the silky hospital sheets, it was so warm! “(Y/N)! You're out of care! You're healthy again!”  
“Wh-What?! They found a cure for asthma?” I spluttered, surprised they had paused the cancer research for asthma.  
“Umm.. No, you're not that healthy... But you can come home now!” She grins widely, her eyes expectant for the answer.  
“Mum, I'm not a little babby anymore, I've got my own flat, and I've got Uni, which my flat is closer to!” I replied, rolling my (E/C) eyes. Mum frowned, looking crestfallen at this statement.  
“Well, I'll- drive you there, I guess..”

The ride in the Ford Mini was awkward, especially because of the mini-feud that took place. She dropped me off at my small but cosy home, allowing me to get out. I waved back at the (F/C) Mini before unlocking the door and stepping inside. I smiled, but suddenly coughed when the dust that had gathered in the air reached my throat.  
'I'll clean up later when I've done my videos' I thought, switching on my computer and loaded up my favourite game, (F/G).

“Hello everybody, I'm (Channel Name), and- wait I've got an e-mail.” I said, deciding to edit that out after reading it; my conscience told you to open it now. The subject line was entitled 'Videos and a Job', sparking my curiosity.

You're probably recording or editing right now, because today's your 3-daily uploading time, but we needed to send you this e-mail. Obviously, you may think this is 'junk mail', but we get it all the time, and have certain subject lines on Auto-Delete. Who's 'We', you're asking? It's the Yogscast. 'We' like your art, your videos, your humour and the way you make friends with everyone! Hell, you've even got people like Minx and Ohm collaborating with you loads! So, basically, we're asking you to join us. If you can pass the Trials, that is.

'The trials?' I thought, before realising the importance of the situation. My face slowly reddened, and I ran outside into the cold, cold weather of England. No snow, obviously. We only get sludge here.

In YogTowers...

“Kim!!” A blonde, slightly bearded man cried.  
“Yeah? Is it another insult you thought up because I'm short?” said woman jeered in reply.  
“Lolnope, it's this damn e-mail. Is it formal enough? Oh well, it's been sent.”  
“Duncan. It's not formal enough.”  
“WHAT!?!? I put so much effort into trying to 'formalise' it!!”  
“Shaddup and re-write it!”  
“Alright, dwarf.”  
“No, that's simon, and I'm out of here!”  
“What? That's unfair! I'm not your slave!”  
“You're not doing anything but livestreams until Christmas. You're practically Lewis' slave!”  
“Meh.”

Back home...

“HOLY SHIT I'M IN THE YOGSCAST!!!! Well, almost...” You trailed off, waking up half the neighbourhood. “Pity this slush puppie ground isn't snow, because I would snow-angel everywhere right now, I'm so happy, Hypothermia or not!"

**Author's Note:**

> WORKED SO HARD, AND LOST SO MUCH~  
> BUT IN THE END~  
> THIS FANFIC SUCKED!!


End file.
